


Mullette Ft Pain

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I cried writing it, M/M, it hurts to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “Dance with me!”“You own my heart.”“You’re so beautiful.”“You’re making me blush!”





	Mullette Ft Pain

Hercules shut off his alarm clock with a groan. Did he have to wake up so damn early?.. He picked up his phone and spotted the date. Oh, god, how could he have forgotten. He immediately sat up and looked at Lafayette’s place in bed with a sigh before getting up and getting ready. He took a shower until he couldn’t get any cleaner and put on one of Lafayette’s favorite outfits on him, a pair of baggy jeans, a random t-shirt, and his beanie. God, he could not forget his beanie. Once he was ready, he looked in the mirror and chuckled. He almost looked like he was in college again. He could remember all of the memories he’d made there, the ones with Lafayette being the most clear to him. He smiled. Like the time he met him… That was so embarrassing.

“Oh, excuse me, I am so sorry! Here, let me pick those up for you!” Lafayette had been running towards a lecture and accidentally bumped into Hercules, dropping the books that he’d been taking back to the library for his friend, Alexander. And now, he was on the ground, trying to rebuild the inhumanely large stack.

“Oh, no, I’ve got it. I know those books are kind of-” He cut himself off as the Frenchman lifted the books with ease before putting them back in Hercules’s arms. “… heavy…”

He smiled. “I get that. But I’m stronger than I look. So, what is your name? I’m Lafayette. I have a double major in marine biology and animal science.”

“I’m… I’m Hercules… Hercules Mulligan. Fashion design major. Is Lafayette a nickname or something?”

He chuckled and nodded. “Unfortunately, my parents thought it best to baptize me like a Spaniard. You know, give me the name of any protective saint they could think of and write. My legal name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier, De Lafayette. Well, actually, Lafayette isn’t really part of my legal name. So, I made it into a nickname for me.”

“I see..” Lafayette was smart, strong, and beautiful. Hercules just had to ask him out.

Lafayette giggled. “You’re making me blush…”

“Huh?”

“If you really think that about me, meet me in front of the library this Friday at around 7.” He smiled. “Here, give me your number.” Was what he said. But the second he saw the time, he remembered why he was in that predicament in the first place, his smile disappearing. “I have to go! I’ll see you then!”

And, with that, Lafayette was gone. Until 7 that Friday in front of the library.

Yeah, that was not one of Herc’s finest moments. He chuckled and drove up to the flower shop that his friend Eliza ran with her younger sister, Peggy.

“Hey, Herc! The usual?”

“You know it.”

Eliza smiled and put together a bouquet of white lilies, sunflowers, and a few different orchids. Lafayette never could pick a favorite out of those three. She also but together a few more yellow roses separately. When she finished, she handed the flowers to Herc, declining his credit card as she held it towards him. “It’s on me. I know this is a very special day for you..”

“Thank you..” He smiled and got in the car before driving off again, thinking about 20 years ago to that day.

He could hardly remember any words that were said, but he remembered Lafayette and how gorgeous he looked in the tuxedo/wedding dress hybrid that Herc’s dad had made for him. And he remembered the reception. He chuckled. Every few minutes after their first dance, Lafayette came up to Hercules and asked for another one.

“But you must dance with me! It’s our wedding!”

“Laf, you know I don’t really dance.. I really just love watching you have fun.”

“I’d be having more fun with you!”

So, as much as Lafayette begged, he got Hercules onto his feet and onto the dance floor.

He still preferred watching Lafayette having fun more than anything, but if it made him happy, he wouldn’t hesitate to dance the night away with him in their living room.

He just wished that things were still that simple. That they were still young, still kids who were ready to face the world. But at least he knew how that challenge ended up.

Lafayette had co-owned a zoo with his friend John dedicated to rehabilitating animals. He’d always come home talking about all the tours he gave inside of the empty enclosures while John gave tours standing outside of the occupied ones.

Hercules had his own fashion line. Nothing major, just a few stores, enough for the pair to live more than comfortably. In fact, they both did well financially and even brought up a kid, Georges. Their son would’ve been 15 that day, so Hercules got him his favorite flower, roses. One for each year of his life since his birthday was unknown. It was Lafayette’s idea, celebrating it on their anniversary each year. They had a celebration for both occasions, something that everyone could enjoy. And Hercules was going to keep that up.

He knelt down and laid the roses down, ten purple, his favorite color, and five yellow. He pressed a kiss to his fingers before pressing them to the bark of Georges’s tree, smiling. It was almost like he was still there.

It was something that they’d always thought about, ever since that one date where the pair were laying across under the stars in the woods.

Lafayette smiled. “When I die, I want my ashes to be scattered among the soil of a new tree. It’ll be like I’m giving it a boost in life.”

Hercules nodded. “I like that idea. I’m so glad that won’t be for years, though.” He held Lafayette’s hand.

“Can I be an apple tree?” Georges piped up, just a curious five year old at the time.

“Of course you can, my love.” Lafayette smiled. “What about you, Hercules? What kind of tree would you be?”

He thought for a second. “A big oak tree. That’d be nice.”

He nodded. “I want to be a cherry blossom tree. They’re so pretty to look at, especially in the spring.”

Hercules could confirm that. Every year, the tree made gorgeous blossoms and it even made a bit of fruit, just some tiny cherries for birds and squirrels. He leaned down by Lafayette’s tree roots and placed the flowers before standing straight up and looked at the tree. Five years. It seemed like longer, yet it seemed like shorter. It was so hard to explain. So many things were so hard. Nothing was ever truly easy again, not since Hercules heard about what that drunk driver did to his family. He was devastated, angry, uncontrollable. And he still had his moments when the grief becomes too much and he tries to drink it all away, but his amazing friends never failed to stop him.

“I miss you, Laf… I always will. You’ll always own my heart.” He kissed his fingers, then ran his hand over the bark, just as he had before. Then he just stood there, letting his tears flow freely down his face until he felt someone tapping his leg.

“Excuse me, mister? Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

He wiped his eyes and looked down at the twin girls staring back up at him. “I lost someone important a few years ago on this day.. It used to be a really happy day, but…”

The second twin nodded. “It’s okay.. Everyone gets sad sometimes.”

“Yeah, sometimes people say that boys don’t cry, but we know that’s silly.”

He nodded and couldn’t help but smile at these two sweethearts. “You’re right.”

They smiled back at him and gave him a bag of M&Ms. “They make us feel happy, so maybe they’ll make you feel better too!”

“That’s so thoughtful. Thank you.” He put the candy in his jacket pocket. “I’ll eat them as soon as I get home.”

“Mary! June! It’s time to get some cake!”

They all turned and saw a man waving at them from a birthday party.

“Bye, mister!”

“We hope you feel better!”

They both smiled before running off.

Hercules smiled and looked back at Lafayette’s tree. “You never fail to disappoint, do you?..”

All he could remember were the few words that Lafayette said to him every important night of their life. Their graduation. Their wedding. Their first time meeting Georges. He’d say it without fail.

“I will always be here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
